Love Evolution
by sunshannieshipperheart
Summary: Rocky and Gunther, Deuce and CeCe, Ty and Tinka. In all the years they have known each other they would never imagine what is happening now. Because they are falling in love.
1. Monday

**Monday**

Raquel Blue, also known as Rocky, took her seat in the front of the class room, pulled out a Biology book, a college block and a pen out of her light red colored bag and laid them down on her desk, waiting for the teacher to enter the class room and begin the lesson.

"Rocky! Rocky!"

The tall brunette turned around and looked for the girl who had called her.

"Rocky! Give me your homework!

Of course it was Cecelia Jones, also known as CeCe, Rocky's best friend who probably just realized that her homework was left at home or, most likely, not even finished. Rocky shook her head: she couldn't understand how homework in such an exciting class like Biology (let alone the work at the lesson) could seem boring to someone. But then again, it was CeCe, the girl who would freak out from happiness if the school would burn down.

She would probably be the one who set it on fire, anyway.

"Good morning, class." A man entered the room and closed the door. He barely had hair and the rests of it were almost through-looking grey. His eyebrows faded away because of the sun (Mr Zachman, that was his name, happened to be a passionate traveler), but his small eyes, a mix of ice blue and grass green, had an amazing effect on his pupils. No one dared to make him angry, because this could not mean anything nice.

Rocky felt bad for CeCe - Mr Zachman never forgot checking on every single pupil and make an entry for every not done homework- but who was letting copy their homework didn't have it better, so the dark-haired teenager couldn't do anything but to turn around and greet the teacher together with the rest of the class.

"Good morning, Mr idiot!" You could hear CeCe out of all the pupils greeting angrily.

"Jones?" Mr Zachman called, after everyone finished saying the same in different speeds.

"Yes, Sir?" the redhead asked innocently.

"Detention, Miss," the teacher replied, grinning evil.

"Ugh," CeCe exclaimed and let her head fall on the desk, running her hands through her red curls and pulling on them. The new choreography on Shake It Up, Chicago! was quite hard this time and she didn't have much time to practice.

Now even less.

After the lesson CeCe walked up to the teacher's desk to get the detention's details and on her way let Rocky know that she didn't have to wait for her. Rocky mouthed 'sorry' and took her bag to leave.

In the hall there was a big crowd. First, Rocky thought the crowd was located anywhere near cheerleaders (Candy Cho, ugh!), but then she realized it were just pupils standing at their lockers and talking to each other. She made her way through the crowd to her locker and chose the combination, opening the locker and taking some books for the next classes.

"Hey, Rocky," she heard a voice with a familiar accent. Immediately, a smile made its way to her lips and as she shut the locker door closed, she definitely didn't see the person she hoped she would.

"Oh, it's you. Hi, Tinka," Rocky replied then and looked around, searching for her best friend.

"Well, who did you expect to see?" Tinka asked, confused.

"Um, just CeCe," the brunette lied.

"Yeah, sure. Speaking of the devil, here she is," Tinka said and left the two best friends alone.

"Ugh, you have no idea how much I can't stand this Mr Zachman! I will have to spend two hours with some guy who also got detention! Imagine, it's Frankie! What if he tries to attack me? I'm sure he still isn't over the fact that I don't hang out with him anymore!" CeCe explained.

"Umm, CeCe, you do know **I **was the one who hung out with him? Which was about three years ago?"

"That is not important right now!" the redhead cried and chose the combination to open her locker.

Rocky shook her head and smiled at the thought that the one she was hoping to see earlier would really be there soon.

He promised.

"Hey chicas!" Deuce's voice brought her back to reality. "How's it gone?"

"Awful," CeCe answered and started explaining the whole thing to the Latino, before Rocky could even say 'Fine, thanks'.

Deuce didn't seem to mind, though, because at the end when CeCe finally breathed out, he said, "I'm sorry for you, but I'm sure it won't be that bad. You know, just the two of us..." he winked at the redhead.

"You will sit there and write 'I will not be naughty to teachers' two hundred times in two hours?" CeCe sounded the happiest she had ever been today.

"Yeah"

"Well then, see you," she said, grinning and walked to her next class.

"Oh, and about me..." Rocky began, but was cut off.

"Got to head to my class, bye," Deuce said and left Rocky alone.

"... yeah, I'm fine, except for the fact that I'm lovesick, thanks for asking," she finished and went to Trigonometry.

"I'm home!" Rocky shouted, entering the apartment and closing the door after herself.

"Good for you," a male voice shouted back; it was Ty, Rocky's big brother.

The brunette walked up to her room, locked the door and let her bag fall on the ground. Right now she wanted to sleep through the next two days and then wake up full of energy. Unfortunately, she wasn't used to sleep before bedtime and lots of homework were waiting for her to make it. Rocky groaned and sat down in the chair in front of her desk. She turned on her laptop and waited for it to load, pulling out books out of her bag that she needed for her homework.

In the very next moment she got a video chat suggestion and agreed to chat with someone with the username 'ShinyBoy'. A smile appeared on Rocky's face when the video chat window had opened.

"Hey," a male voice came from the speakers.

"Hi," Rocky answered and looked straight to the web camera to make him feel as if they were in the same room and she was looking at him.

"How was your day so far?" he asked, grinning into the camera.

"Got better when you called." He prayed she wouldn't see how his cheeks turned red at that one sentence.

"Good to know that I made your day," he replied then with a cheeky grin on his lips.

"I said it got better, not that you made it," Rocky rolled her eyes; he was just joking, but without knowing it he spoke the truth. "Why are you up so early? It's four a.m at yours right now, isn't it?"

"You know I'm always up early," he almost whispered, because, in fact, he usually woke up one hour later, but he wanted to see her as soon as possible.

"Yeah," Rocky giggled quietly and thought a second about all the things that she wanted to tell him. "CeCe and Deuce got detention," she said then.

"How exciting. They are probably going to lick faces after five minutes." Rocky laughed at his remark.

"Hey, don't forget, Deuce still has feelings for Dina, they are in a complicated relationship, but it's still a relationship," the brunette replied.

"Oh, Dina, I believe I know her. She's the female version of Deuce, isn't she?"

"Oh yeah, that's her. I think they're a cute match."

"I don't know, I've always thought it would be more fun to have a girlfriend who's totally different compared to me."

"Hmm..."

"Like me and you." It's amazing how Rocky lit up hearing him saying that.

"Hmm, yeah, probably," she tried to act the happiness in her voice away.

"I mean, that would be if we actually had feelings for each other."

Stupid me, I actually thought he would feel the same way. We're just friends, after all, Rocky thought and managed to say something like 'yes, sure'.

"Umm, well, how's Tinka? We didn't video chat for a week or something, is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine, we hang out sometimes," Rocky answered. "I think I'll go do my homework now."

"Oh, okay... bye then."

"Bye," she said and shut the laptop, already feeling how wet her eyes became.

Rocky used to think love was an amazing feeling, but now she would give anything to undo her not-so-tiny crush.

On the most sparkling boy on Earth.


	2. Tuesday

**Hiya, lovelies! (:**

**This is the second and last part of this story and even if it's shorter than the first one, I hope you like it and thanks to the three awesome people that have reviewed the first part. They will get cookies, but the others, that didn't review, won't get anything, muhahaha!**

**Just kidding, everyone will get cookies. Or ice cream. Or pizza. Or everything. Whatever you like. But only, if you'll read this author's note to the end, because there's something important I have you guys to tell!**

**And that is... There will be a Shake it Up multichapter story written by me! *le waiting for applause, but nothing's coming***

**Sorry for that, I'm watching comedy videos right now (: Nevermind, I'm working on a Shake it Up multichapter story (shocker!) and it will be really different from what I'm writing usually, a.k.a. not straightaway romance/fluff, but a Drama with a touch of Crime with the protagonist Rocky (shocker again, she's my favorite character in Season 1 and 2!).**

**I hope I made enough advertising so you guys will read the story when it's out :D  
I don't know when I'm going to upload the first chapter, I have actually written 4 1/2 chapters ready and they are long. Like really long. I don't know how many words because I'm writing with a programm called Polaris Office (don't own it, no reclame) at my cellphone and there I have typed like 12 pages full, so yeah, it will be a high level. And I'm trying my best to make as less mistakes as possible, I'm writing and looking out for mistakes day 'n night (literally, lol), but if someone of you guys had read my bio 1.0 (it's 3.0 now), you may know that English is my third language and I'm really, really trying hard. I just wanted you guys to know so you don't think I'm illiterate or something.**

**Sorry for the long author's note, so here you go with the chapter and don't forget to review! (:**

* * *

**Tuesday**

* * *

"Rocky, I need your help," Ty explained and looked at his sister with a friendly expression.

"Why would _I _help _you_?" Rocky questioned laughing.

"Because you're my sis and originally we're supposed to stick together through thick and thin."

"CeCe's supposed to do her homework to get through high school," she rolled her eyes at him and shut the locker door closed.

"Rocky, it's really important," the brunette boy begged.

"Okay, fine. What do you want?"

"I want you to hook me up with Tinka."

"Yeah, sure.. wait, what?" Rocky didn't believe her ears.

"You heard me," Ty said, watching for people who could hear their conversation.

"Why do you want a date with..."

"Shh! Not so loud, I don't want anybody to know."

"Ty, you are such a pig. If you are ashamed of Tinka just because in some ways... she is different from the others, don't even try to get her attention." Rocky shook her head in anger and left the hall for her first class.

Ty was standing there and thinking about Rocky's words. Maybe he really was ashamed of Tinka. Maybe he wanted her to change. But that's not the point, isn't it?

* * *

After the third class CeCe said good-bye to Rocky and went to room 216 where she had detention with Deuce.

The thing was, CeCe had some mixed feelings towards her friend and they may or may not were in the category 'more than a friend'. On the other side, it was Deuce with his bushy eyebrows and headphones around the neck who was afraid of mice and could not dance at all, leave alone the fact that he had a girlfriend, but all these things didn't really change anything about the redhead's feelings, anyway. CeCe and Deuce have never spent time alone, only the two of them, so CeCe didn't know where it all could go when nobody was around, she could just hope she wouldn't do something embarrassing.

"Hey, Ce!" She looked around and saw the black-haired boy heading towards her.

"Hey, Deuce," the redhead replied and gave him a little smile.

"Hey, Jones and Martinez," Mr Zachman appeared and greeted them in the same tone as Deuce and CeCe did. "Ready for detention?"

"Yes, Sir," Deuce answered with more enthusiasm than CeCe expected him to have.

"Well then, you are welcome to enter this room." The grey-haired man pointed to the door and let the teenagers take their seats, before closing up.

"This is going to be a long afternoon, isn't it?" Deuce asked, pulling a college block out of his bag.

"Hmm," CeCe replied simply, not sure what to say else and took out a sheet of paper along with a pen.

"Can I have a pen?" he asked, scratching the back of the neck.

"Don't you have your own?" It was more of a statement than of a question, but she handed him a pen anyway. He nodded a 'thanks' and started writing, when he felt CeCe looking at him.

"What's?" Deuce asked, holding back a smile.

"I like your writing," she answered honestly and felt her cheeks turning red.

He stood up to look at CeCe's sheet with 'I will not be naughty to teachers' written twice at it and grinned, before saying, "I think yours is a thousand times better" and turning red, as well.

He may or may not wished sometimes that it would be CeCe on Dina's place, but then again not, because with CeCe it would be not the same with Dina.

It would be better.

* * *

Ty decided to ditch Biology and take a walk in the park to make up his mind.

When he arrived, he found a peaceful place where no people were and he could think in quietness at.

Rocky was right, he shouldn't try to get Tinka's attention if she's not good enough for him. Sure, he didn't really like the way she dressed or how sometimes she would say something weird like she would compare a situation with milking goats, or how she talked with her thick accent.

Which, if he'd be honest, was very cute to him.

All these things and more, in fact, didn't make Tinka seem like a freak to Ty. He never was good with words, but now he knew he had found the right word.

Special, that's what she was to him. Unique, one-of-a-kind, in a million years no creature would be born that would be even close to her.

He didn't want to go out with her because he thought she was pretty under all the glitter or because that one date they had forever ago was kind of fun.

He wanted to go out with her, because he loved her.

And that was the answer to all the questions.

'Meet me at the park as soon as possible, I have something to tell you,' he had texted Tinka, before running his hands through his dark hair.

Ty Blue was quite nervous, but he wasn't afraid of rejection.

He has waited long enough to lose this scar.

* * *

Rocky's last class just had ended when she got a text message from Gunther.

'Come to the airport later if you want, my flight arrives in four hours.

P.S. I love you.' it said.

Her expression grew from happy to shocked.

He had written that he loved her.

She didn't know if he meant in the way she wanted it to be, but she didn't really care right now anyway.

She hasn't run that fast her whole life.


End file.
